minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2008-351 12-16-2008
12-16-2008 Tuesday, December 16, 2008 Sponsors: E, P, 9 Ocala Florida: 2004 - Present Year: 2008 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster presents 9 elephants |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Gang & The Kids square dance to “Turkey In The Straw” with the Square Dancers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|9 birds land in a tree. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Footage of the fish life in a coral reef |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Tweak can't sleep because his neighbor above snores, and his neighbor below sneezes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter E ("See me... eating a peach...") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Caveperson Days Caveperson Bert invents a window so that he and Ernie can see outside without going all the way to the cave's exit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P-Pyramid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter P. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Tigger sings "Round My Family Tree" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All", as well as below. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elephant and a bear try to cross a bridge to deliver their packages, but they're in each other's way. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit reports from Planet Koozebane on the rare Galley-oh-hoop-hoop. (Re-Recorded Version from The Muppet Valentine Special) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Planet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Whiskey-Jack |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 1-9 in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Murray Has a Little Lamb Murray’s lamb gives him clues to the secret escuela they’re visiting. The clues she gives are musica (music), zapatos (shoes) y baila (dance). The school is revealed to be Irish Step Dancing School. Murray struggles learning how to kick, but with practice, he is able to do a jig. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Es un perro |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sing "At The Hop" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P - puddle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Man signs the alphabet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings about his youth, or as he calls it, "My Polliwog Ways". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The rabbit and the turtle race to the top of a building. The rabbit goes up 40 steps, but the turtle takes the elevator. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jaws spoof presenting the letter E. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet E / e |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts the Letter of the Day Pageant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|9 penguins slide down a hill. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|City alphabet (Joe Raposo instrumental with kid voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Pack |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Michelle Montoya Sings "If I Get A Pony For Christmas" with her pony named, Snowball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The story of an old woman who lived in a nine. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Tony Bennett and Lexine sing "Little Things" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Writing utensils form the upper and lowercase letter E. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|9 Ants |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fozzie Bear sings "Knees Up Mother Brown" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Flash Gizmo, Space Cadet Over, under, around and through |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Martian Beauty" has nine hairs, nine bows, nine eyes, nine nostrils, nine arms and nine toes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Samara and the Count count to 10 in sign language. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "New Life" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P is for Pillow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Jeffery, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "S'Mores" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Eel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Looking for squares in the city (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Screamin' Steammin' Slammin' Jammin' Really Scary Rides" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Things that are same and different. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2000s Episodes Category:Ocala Florida Episodes Category:2008 Episode Guide Category:2000s Episode Guide